Bardock the legend
by Bardock RD
Summary: Alright let’s see um... this is my first fic, it’s about Bardock and his crew and later Goku will show up and this follows the movie until king Kai steps in


Note: this Fanfic is about Bardock and his crew. Their names are from the English version of the film I got on Kazaa. And this Fanfic does not have all the rules of the Bardock film, or dbz series. Oh yeah I don't own dbz either  
  
The full moon was high in the sky, as a frantic Kanasan spoke in fear to his commander. "Sir it's the full moon, just like in the vision," he said.  
  
"Yes, this is the hour for which we have prepared," he replied with a firm voice. Just as he said that, five gigantic monkeys started to attack the city; the Kanasans tried to hold them off with energy attacks but were being destroyed by all the Oozaru's mouth blasts. The battle went on in to the night and then in to the next morning. In a crater, in the middle of all the destruction that they had just created, five saiyans sat proudly on rocks, thinking how well they had done, conquering the planet, and trying to remember what happened when they went Oozaru.  
  
"I don't know how you guys remember anyway, elephants aren't supposed to forget not apes," said the female saiyan Fasha, with short black hair, earrings and wearing a type of Saiyan-armour with one strap with a fuchsia undershirt.  
  
"I'm with you Fasha; to me it's like waking up from a dream; you kind of remember it all but then it just slips away," said Borgos, a large bald saiyan with black hair around the side and black saiyan armour with black wrist bands  
  
"I don't remember much either," said a short, stocky saiyan called Shugesh who had a moustache and was wearing blue-ish armour and blue wrist bands with a torn brown shirt underneath.  
  
"But I remember the crusty little devil that gave me this," said Shugesh pointing at a cut on his face.  
  
"Bardock says he remembers everything," Fasha said.  
  
"Right, don't make me laugh Fasha," said Torah, tanned with short, brown hair, a small rattail and purple saiyan armour with black wrist bands and a white cloth on his left arm.  
  
"Bardock may remember every moment of every battle but he remembers nothing of his personal life. Allow me to demonstrate: hey, Bardock, do you remember what day your son was born?" Torah shouted.  
  
"No, but that was a long time ago," replied Bardock not really caring. Bardock looked just like his son Kakarott, the same hair but with a scar on his left cheek. He was wearing a scouter the same as everyone else on the left side of his face also wearing black and green saiyan armour with dark blue underclothes and two red arm bands on his arms.  
  
Lowering her head in a sly way Fasha said, "No it wasn't you lazy bum! It was yesterday! Come on; you need to go see the little tyke you have enough time to drop in before our next assignment."  
  
Bardock was lying down on the ground chewing some grass, "Visit him huh? Ah yes. Some nice father - son bonding" Bardock got up and spat out the grass, "Why should I? They'll just send him away, what's the use? Tell me that," Bardock replied. Fasha just turned her head to the side and muttered sarcastically, "Bardock you're too much."  
  
And then to break the silence Shugesh said, "Hey guys, why do we fight for this dump anyway? Is Frieza out of his tiny mind or something?"  
  
"Yeah but not in this case; I think this planet has special energy or so I've heard," said Bardock.  
  
Torah, who was sitting next to Bardock, leaned over and said, "Yeah I heard the same thing. You're supposed to be able to develop psychic powers if you live here, like being able to read minds and see the future and stuff like that."  
  
"Frieza's such a paranoid freak. He'd jump at the chance to be able to read minds," said Bardock.  
  
"That's a scary thought Frieza reading minds," said Borgos whilst eating some meat.  
  
Suddenly, a Kanasan jumped out of the pile of rocks behind Torah and Bardock.  
  
"I wish you rebels could read minds so you could have heard the thoughts of my men as you slaughtered them," the Kanasan said breathing heavily. Bardock turned around to see him but the Kanasan was running straight towards him and before Bardock had a chance to think, the Kanasan struck him in the back of the neck.  
  
"Argh!" Bardock yelled before falling to the floor. Shugesh ran over and kicked the Kanasan out of the way then Torah used a ki blast on him: the Kanasan was still standing but now with a white aura around him.  
  
Bardock got up of the floor and stared at the Kanasan. Torah pulled back in shock then Fasha, Shugesh and Borgos ran beside him and the Kanasan said, "I have transmuted your destructive force into a more tolerable energy. Soon you will all die!"  
  
"Yeah we'll see about that. Good bye," said Bardock but he was interrupted by the Kanasan.  
  
"Wait, you have come here seeking psychic powers well I have given it to you. Bardock," it said.  
  
"He reads minds," muttered Bardock.  
  
"You can too now Bardock you have the power now too," it muttered.  
  
"Me? What are you talking about?" said Bardock in confusion.  
  
"The one who seeks the power, Frieza, will never have it. I have given it to you as a gift so that you can see."  
  
"See what?" demanded Bardock.  
  
"See the horror of your end just like we had to," it laughed.  
  
"Shut up!" yelled Bardock destroying the last Kanasan with a ki blast,  
  
"Instant barbeque, you never know what you're gonna find under a rock these days. Pretty freaky creature eh?" Shugesh told Bardock but no response, "Hey, hello, huh?" he said. Suddenly, Bardock fell, face down on the floor. Torah, Fasha, Borgos and Shugesh rush to help their friend but instantly a short blue skinned man with two black antennae sticking out of his head wearing black and red clothes appeared. "Hmm where am I now? .Oh yeah, the planet Kanasa and you must be the guys I'm looking for: Torah, Fasha, Borgos, Shugesh and Bardock. Hey wait a minute, where's Bardock?" he asked.  
  
"Look down," Torah said in bewilderment  
  
"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry; I should have looked where I was going. Hmm he seems hurt, gimme a sec."  
  
All Bardocks crew were just watching in amazement as the little blue man healed Bardock. Then suddenly, Bardock awoke.  
  
"Huh, who are you?" he asked.  
  
"Oh yes, allow me to introduce myself. I am the legendary martial arts master, King Kai I have come here to bestow the honour of you five saiyans becoming my pupils so you can defeat Frieza."  
  
"Hmm. let's see if this guy is as good as he says he is," thought Shugesh, who then gathered energy to attack King Kai but before he even lifted his arm, King Kai fazed in front of him and grabbed his wrist.  
  
"Yes I am good," he said, holding Shugesh's wrist in the air.  
  
"So you read minds too like the Kanasans?" asked Shugesh.  
  
"Yes, and I can have visions ten minutes in to the future, and my next vision was a creature called Zarbon telling Frieza about your Kanasan take- over and that you're "low-levels". Frieza arranges you to go to a planet called Meet where he wants you dead," said K. Kai with a serious look.  
  
"Wait! We serve Frieza, why would he want us dead?" asked Bardock.  
  
"It's because you're getting too strong. He thinks if you continue like this you'll be strong enough to beat him," replied K. Kai  
  
".Really? So maybe Frieza isn't as strong as we thought," said Torah with a grin.  
  
"So anyway are you guys coming or not?" K. Kai asked, enthusiastically.  
  
"Uh I think this guy's a nut case," said Shugesh trying to hide his laughter  
  
"Maybe, but I'm sure it beats this crumby job and if he's right we could defeat Frieza," said Bardock  
  
"This sounds great I want to get Frieza back for my sister," said Fasha with a grin  
  
"Sure, is everyone in?" asked Bardock  
  
"Yeah!" they all shouted  
  
"Ok king Kai we'll train with you," said Bardock not entirely convinced about the Kai's strength  
  
"Wonderful, now Bardock put your hand on one of my shoulders,"  
  
"Um ok," Bardock says  
  
"Now everyone do the same to me or Bardock," said K. Kai, so they all grabbed on to K. Kai and he said  
  
"Ready?" and they all said  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Well let's go!" and they all suddenly vanished.  
  
Within two seconds they were all on a small green planet "So this is .," and before Shugesh could finish his sentence himself, Bardock and the others all fall on the floor.  
  
"Huh I can't get up!" said Bardock struggling to lift himself from the ground  
  
"Neither can we," said Torah and Fasha trying to get up  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that my planet is ten times Vegeta's normal gravity,"  
  
"Great! The highest gravity we've been in was five times Vegeta's normal gravity," said Borgos  
  
"Alright now let's start the training, first standing up," Kai said with a giggle. Borgos first got his balance and started jumping, punch and kicking air, and then Bardock got up wobbling a bit but trying to get use to the gravity. Fasha got to a sitting position and was able to stand from there and later Torah and Shugesh were able to stand up.  
  
"Alright you guys lets try and get use to the gravity by jumping in the air," said Kai  
  
"Ok," replied everyone  
  
Bardock started jumping and everyone else started too  
  
"I must look like and idiot doing this," thought Shugesh  
  
"Did you just say something Shugesh?" asked Bardock looking a bit spooked  
  
"No," Shugesh said thinking maybe what the Kanasan said what true that Bardock had psychic powers, while Bardock thought nothing of it  
  
"Alright everyone, you seem to of gotten used to the gravity here, so I'd like you to meet my pet monkey Bubbles,"  
  
"Oww ah ah," said Bubbles  
  
"Um. hi," said Bardock, thinking why does he have a monkey  
  
"I can't tell your thinking why do I have this monkey? Well it's because it's lonely here and he's a good training tool,"  
  
"And how's that," said Shugesh still not thinking to fondly of the Kai  
  
"Show them Bubbles," said Kai  
  
"Ow ah," replied Bubbles.  
  
He then ran out on to the grass and ran in circles  
  
"Haha what a good training tool," Shugesh said sarcastically  
  
"Well Mr. Wise guy you go get him," said Kai grinning  
  
"With pleasure," Shugesh said charging at Bubbles but Bubbles just moved out of the way and watched Shugesh go into a tree behind him.  
  
"Haha," everyone taunted at him  
"You'll pay for that monkey," and he went after Bubbles again but he just couldn't keep up.  
  
(A few hours later)  
  
"Alright I give up, one of you guys have a go," Shugesh said panting  
  
"Alright, I'll have a go," said Fasha  
  
"You ready Bubbles?" asked Kai  
  
"Ow ah" replied Bubbles  
  
"Alright then. GO!" shouted Kai, 


End file.
